


Savior

by Time_Lady_of_Unsinkable_Ships



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bathtub, Caring, Dom!Sebastian, First Time, Fluff, In Character, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Post-Manga Chapter, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Lady_of_Unsinkable_Ships/pseuds/Time_Lady_of_Unsinkable_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sebastian, what are we doing?" I whispered looking deeply into his eyes. "We're loving each other, Bocchan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

After the zombie outbreak provided by Undertaker, the sun burning on my skin felt unbelievably cozy. I looked down at my butler, all covered in blood, gasping; unbreakable.

"I've never seen you like this before." I said slowly while staring at Sebastian.

For a moment I thought the morning would never come. I did not have any doubt Sebastian would not fail; but for a second – just a second – I thought he wouldn't make it. Unexpectedly I heard the wheeze of the rescue ship coming from afar. I couldn't really see anything but the smoke coming from the funnel of the ship.

"You did well today."

He looked at me in a way like I had said something sacred. I held his gaze for what seemed like a thousand years.

"I don't wish to see a storm after this." My butler said looking down and deeply at me.

The small and uncomfortable boat we were floating in on the sea was swinging by the now calm waves, making me feel a little nauseous. It startled me when his arm surround my waist, probably trying to hold me still. I didn't move away.

"My heart and my body are dedicated to you, Bocchan." He smiled tenderly, closing his eyes, resting his hand on his chest and bowing his head. "No matter where you go, I'll always be your shield. Till my body becomes only bones, then ashes, I'll keep protecting you; never letting you go and never leaving your side."

"Sebastian…" I rested my hand on his wrecked tailcoat, beneath his hand, right on where his heart should be.

He took my hand and lifted it, gazing at me with crimson eyes. He kissed my hand formally and before I knew it, both of us were leaning to kiss each other's lips. I closed my eye at the touch of his gentle kiss. Sebastian rested my hand on his chest and then held me in his arms.

The kiss was smooth and tasted a little like blood. It didn't really last long but it was enough to leave me dizzy. I couldn't look at his eyes, so I diverted my gaze to the ship, still holding and being held by him. It was approaching fast, so I drew myself away from him, avoiding his eyes even though I could swear he was wearing that playful, oh-so-innocent, yet annoying smile.

Our rescue took longer than it should have, and it was nearly night fall when we came back to my mansion. Even though half a day had passed, Sebastian was still injured. I just couldn't believe it; his healing powers were always so quick. That damned Shinigami would pay.

"Would you like me to prepare your bath now, Bocchan?"

"Sebastian," I said before he went to my bathroom and left me alone, "you should take care of yourself first. In fact, you need a bath more than I do." I looked at his clothes, still bloody and destroyed.

He smiled and bowed at me.

"Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian made his way to the door but I interrupted him before he could open it.

"Wait."

He turned to me. I looked to his eyes for the first time that day.

"Just…" I diverted my eyes quickly. "make yourself comfortable, and then you'll prepare my bath." I said walking to my desk. "That means you can use my bathroom, Sebastian. It would feel better than a shower." I said waving one hand so he could excuse himself.

Sebastian blinked, confused. Surely he, as a servant, didn't have a tub in his room, but there were other rooms with bathtubs in the manor. So, as he was ordered, he fulfilled his master's wish. He excused himself to the bathroom and out of the corner of my eye I could see him closing the door behind him.

There wasn't actually anything subliminal about my orders. I just wanted him to be comfortable and get clean before he could bathe me. I started to pile papers up in order to make my workload easier in the morning but I was already tired.

I left my desk after a while and leaned on the bathroom's door. I could tell Sebastian was bathing, from the sounds of water splashing. Before I knew it, my thoughts wandered to Sebastian's body and how it would look without his butler's attire.

I opened my eyes widely at the thought. What the hell was I thinking? I shook my head fiercely and walked to the window.

No, but… What did that kiss mean? I continued the trail of silenced thoughts inside my head. Was he trying to teach me something? No, that couldn't be it… Something else was going on.

"No one should ever know about this…" I mumbled to myself back at my desk, fiercely signing some papers and throwing them on a pile. But… A worn out sigh left my lips and I closed my eyes. It was not the first time I felt that something else was going on. My mind was going in circles.

I brought my hands to my face while closing my eyes and buried my face in them for a while.

He's taking too long… I thought impatiently, trying to regain my composure. Suddenly I remembered that I'd told him to "make himself comfortable"; he could simply take ages now. I strode quickly to the door to the bathroom. I knocked two times before speaking.

"Sebastian? "

I waited if to hear something but no sound came from inside.

I bit my bottom lip and entered, closing the door behind me. He was in the tub, only his head visible, blowing foam. He smiled at me when he saw me.

"Bocchan…"

It was a relief not seeing his face covered in blood anymore. I wondered if he was completely recovered from Undertaker's Death Scythe. The clothes he had disposed were carefully piled up on the ground and his black night clothes were on the crystal table, even though I hadn't noticed him carrying anything with him into the bathroom before.

The amount of white foam was impressive, occupying the whole surface of the bathtub. The smell of rose essential oil was impregnable – intoxicating. I blushed when his eyes met mine.

"Are you planning to take much longer?"

"Well, master, you yourself said you wanted me to rest. I'm resting."

I diverted my eyes once again.

"Tch."

I looked down at myself. I stared at all the blood stains on my clothes; the material was ruined in some spots. I lifted my hand to my cheek, feeling the dried blood on my skin. I started to scratch it off while raising my eyes to Sebastian.

"I don't feel comfortable inside these filthy clothes. I want my bath. Now."

He raised one eyebrow after I spoke and looked at me with a smothering glare, pulling me by my hand to get closer to the bathtub, climbing up a bit on it. His hair was wet, dripping water on his chest. I thought I was probably openly staring, causing me to avert his gaze and look away.

"Very well."

Suddenly my clothes, shoes, rings and eye patch were being pulled off and I was inside the bathtub. It was actually pretty cozy with all the essential oils and the… bubbles. Extremely childish in my liking – I never took baths with this amount of foam before but it did seem…. Fun?

That's when I noticed Sebastian also inside the tub. I went from pale to scarlet.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?"

"Following your orders, Bocchan. You wanted your bath; I'll give you your bath now. But I'm not done with relaxing myself just yet."

He leaned against me; I could see his bare chest now so close and I blushed, looking away. He turned me around and started to slide the sponge over my back, shoulders, arms, face and all over my body, the same way he always did. The sponge brushing softly on my skin felt good and I began to feel much better now that the blood was being scrubbed away. Then he washed my hair, all his actions very slow.

I was… nervous. Something was going on but I wasn't sure what. He wasn't touching me except for the sponge, but I could feel his body very close to mine. It gave me chills. When he finished he rested the sponge on the soap dish and whispered in my ear.

"Would you prefer for me to dry you and put you into bed now, Bocchan, or would you prefer to rest a little longer… With me?"

The way he said that to me made my stomach curl up. He leaned over, his head resting on the edge of the tub, looking at me. I turned my head so I could stare at him, before I felt his hands embrace my waist, bringing me closer to him.

I let him. I leaned my back against his chest, making myself comfortable between his legs. I made sure to not touch anything else. After all, the water was warm, the foam was nice and the smell in the bathroom was delicious, making it, in fact, very relaxing.

I lifted my arms, resting them on the sides of the tub, and closed my eyes. Sebastian was still holding me, his arms possessively around my waist, one leg bent and his knee exceeding the surface of the water. His chin lay lightly on my shoulder making his wet hair brush on my neck.

I'm not sure how much time we spent like that; I might have actually fallen asleep for a while. But somewhere along the line I felt Sebastian moving behind me and I opened my eyes. Soon the bath was empty and Sebastian was dressed with his dark night clothes. He took a large towel and wrapped it around me before he lifted me out of the tub.

"Forgive me for waking you, Bocchan… Did you rest well?" He asked me kindly while drying me with the towel.

"Indeed, I did." I wanted to tell him I liked it very much, how we took the bath the way we did with… the bubbles and all, but… I just couldn't... "But next time I won't accept foolish things such as the stupid bubbles you provided tonight."

"Yes, my Lord. My apologies."

He discarded the towel with the other dirty clothes inside a basket, leaving me bare to the air... and to his gaze. I shivered with cold, but he quickly dressed me in my nightshirt. He carried me in his arms to my bed, his neck and his hair smelling so good that I had no choice but to indulge in it. He sat me down on the center of the bed and knelt next to the bed, adjusting the covers around me.

"Good night, Master. As mere a butler, I could never be more grateful for my master let me use his own comforts." Sebastian smiled at me before standing and turning around, but I was able to catch his sleeve before he was out of reach.

"I…"

He was looking at me with an intrigued look. My mind went blank for a moment while I rose to my knees on my bed and stretched to reach his shirt.

"…Want some tea."

"But Bocchan, this is not the place for a butler in his night clothes to serve tea for his master."

"Sebastian, what is not your place to question my orders. Just bring the damn tea."

"Yes, my Lord."

He bowed one more time and left the room before my eyes could notice it. I sighed, letting my gaze drift to the window. Drops of rain were running down the glass, the silence now broken by the beginning of a thunderstorm. I frowned, remembering the events of last night. The amount of zombies was impressive; I'd never seem something like that before.

"Here, master."

Sebastian had appeared like a ghost carrying tea-cup filled with Jasmine tea on a tray. Right after he spoke, thunder crashed heavily above to the manor, making me shake. Losing my composure like that annoyed the hell out of me. He was suddenly by my side with a worried expression printed on his face and he offered the cup of tea to my hands, setting the tray on the bedside table.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

I took the cup in my hands and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the tea. Sebastian was admiring the pouring rain through the barely parted curtains. I took a sip of the tea, enjoying its warmth.

"Are you feeling better, Sebastian?" He accepted my gaze while I held my tea. "You took a lot longer than usual to recover from your injuries this time."

He gave me that genuine smile of his.

"Yes, my Lord." The tea, as always, was pretty good. "Especially because you were quite ready to cuddle, and I did not hear you complaining."

I looked away quickly. Dammit, he'll see me blushing. Even though the light was dim with only one candelabrum lit in my bedroom, he would probably notice. I bent my legs like a shield in front of me and leaned on the expensive pillows made of satin, avoiding his gaze and occasionally lifting the cup of tea up to my lips.

I shivered after another crash of thunder. The room was getting chilly.

"Would you like me to light your fireplace, Bocchan? I can tell it'll be cold tonight."

Simple as that he seemed to read my thoughts. I just nodded at him, waving one hand while drinking more of my tea. When I'd finished, I placed the crystal glass on the saucer. Sebastian was quickly by my side again.

"Is there anything else you need, Bocchan?"

"Sebastian, sit."

He obeyed me, as he always does.

"What do you think Undertaker meant when he was talking about that locket? He… He said that was his treasure."

"First thing in the morning I'll conduct some research on it, my Lord. Did you save it on the safe?"

"Sure…" I responded, a little distracted.

Sebastian remained silent for a while. I thought he was going to say something and stand up but I just needed to ask before the courage left me.

"Why… Why did you kiss me this morning, Sebastian?"

"Bocchan, if I'm not mistaken, I wasn't kissing alone."

"Tch."

I looked away for a moment; cursing his sharp mind.

"You should already know …" He started, unexpectedly close to me. His hands landed on the sheets at my sides and his body towered over me. Sebastian came closer and whispered in my ear.

"You are the only one I desire, Bocchan. The one I care for the most. Since our contract has been sealed I only have eyes and ears for you, my Lord. I also think that our bond, created between us by our contract, isn't the same as regular bonds created on Earth by other humans. It's stronger and… Everlasting."

I was definitely speechless by this time, but… in a way… I wanted to believe him. I felt like that towards him as well and probably not in a way I could have chosen not to do so. Anyhow, when I was about to roll my eyes up and call him mushy, thunder crashed loudly not far away, distracting me and making me jump.

Sebastian held me in his strong arms and looked deeply at me. I sat with my legs crossed and slowly rested my hands on his chest above his black shirt, returning his gaze. My shift in position made it possible for Sebastian to bring me closer to him – which he did.

"Tell me this is not one sided… Bocchan." He told me, his breath against my face, and those crimson eyes of his pleading for mine.

I hesitated for a second before speaking.

"It's not, Sebastian." I came closer, looking in his eyes with the same intensity. "You should already know that…" Carefully I sealed my lips with Sebastian's and closed my eyes. He held me tighter, returning my kiss.

The tips of his fingers danced over my back, softly and graciously. He intensified our kiss, making me hold onto his clothes tighter. All of a sudden the covers were thrown to the other side of the bed and Sebastian was sitting with his legs straightened. He pushed me closer, skillfully holding under my thighs with his firm hands and placing me between his legs, gently kissing me once again.

I was startled with the abrupt movement, opening my eyes to see what was going on. Our position was rather indecent; I'd never been so intimate with Sebastian's personal space before. I flexed my legs, resting my knees on Sebastian's back and sides. I was thrilled when he gently pried my lips open and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I had no clue what I should have done, so I simply mirrored his movements. I slipped my hands to the nape of his neck, crossing my fingers in his dark hair. The kiss was slow, delicate and wet.

The weather gave another crack, but this time I was in Sebastian's arms. His hand was sweetly brushing the back of my hair while holding me tight to him with his other arm. He parted our kiss carefully and moved his lips to the corner of my mine. I rested my hands on his shoulders and let him kiss my cheek, before whispering in my ear.

"Oh my, your cheeks are as soft as kitten paws, Bocchan…"

"Tch. Don't speak nonsense."

Even though my eyes were closed, I could feel he was grinning. Sebastian moved his kisses, starting at my chin, and going down to my neck and shoulder, moving my shirt aside so he could reach my skin, starting to give small bites between my shoulder and neck. I felt something weird and chilly on my belly while he was kissing my neck, licking it softly, sliding his hands all over me. I opened my eyes; his bites and caresses were making my skin feel hot and feverish, making my breath hitch when he made a mark on my neck.

"Mhmm…" I bit my bottom lip.

I rested my hands once again on his chest and opened his first button. He took my right hand with his left, his Faustitian contract glowing in the dim light when he abandoned my neck.

Sebastian intertwined our fingers and with a strange glow in his eyes he started to kiss my wrist, staring at me with what I realized were lustful eyes. He kissed all the way up, sliding my hand along his face, placing a last kiss on the palm of my hand. I felt like he was hypnotizing me. Dizziness wrapped around my mind and body. Trying to calm myself down I leaned against him and kissed his lips one more time.

His tongue was so amazing, it was driving me mad. I moved to sit on his lap, deepening our kiss and closing the gap between us until our breaths were sort of hasty gasps. Sebastian groaned with my sudden movement, his hands holding tightly onto my hips. He slipped his hand over my chest, throwing away all pretences of delicacy, kissing me passionately.

I unfastened another button of his shirt slowly, and he let me, breaking our kiss and resting his cheek on my chest, not parting our gaze for a second. He made a purring sound while stroking his head against me while I kept unfastening the other buttons. I lifted up my trembling hand to caress his check before bringing myself down and sealing a kiss on his lips.

After a while I broke our kiss and I slid my nose over his face, till he reached my lips and kissed me again. He unbuttoned the last few buttons on his shirt and I helped him to take his shirt off, skimming the top of my fingers over his torso and arms. I half opened my eyes so I could scan Sebastian's body; what had until that day been a mystery to me.

I was absolutely sure I was blushing again. He was so strong and… defined, yet so slim. That made me think about my thirteen-year old frail body shape. I sighed; bitter about how humiliating this really was. I curiously slid my hands over his bare chest. Wherever I touched was firm as a rock, but the skin still smooth as silk.

"Sebastian, what are we doing?" I whispered looking deeply into his eyes.

"We're loving each other, Bocchan."

The fireplace crackled as the wood burned to ashes. He kissed my chin, still scanning me, moving his hand to the few buttons on my white nightshirt.

"May I, Bocchan?"

To be honest I wasn't sure. Certainly I didn't like people touching me this much but with Sebastian… I felt that I could trust him. His touches weren't sickening or rude; they were smooth, caring, loving. The way he always held me, like I was something precious and fragile.

That's when he bit me. I felt his sharp pointed teeth scratching the delicate skin of my neck and jaw; it hurt a little but felt good all the same. I breathed heavily and then nodded, moving my hands up his back, capturing his lips after I spoke.

"Yes."

Sebastian kissed me and slowly unbuttoned my shirt. He moved his hands to my thighs under the fabric and slowly slipped his hands towards my buttocks, stopping at my hips. He gently pulled away from the kiss and openly stared at my body for a while before looked up at me and removed my shirt. I shivered with cold and a bit of shame, since I was sitting completely naked and vulnerable in Sebastian's lap. Not mentioning my erection touching his provocative abdomen. He simply left the shirt at the foot of the bed and kissed under my shoulder, on my collarbones, holding me tighter to him, slipping his hands on my back.

"Mm, Sebastian…"

"Bocchan…"

He captured my lips, kissing me heatedly again and changed our position, holding one of my thighs then wrapping it around his waist; he lay me on the bed, carefully placing himself on top of me without any of his weight making me feel uncomfortable. I held onto him tightly, moving my hands to the small of his back, caressing his skin. I tugged him closer with my legs, sliding my legs against his, brushing his buttocks with my thighs.

Sebastian moved his kisses from my lips to my neck, going all the way down to my chest where he tweaked one of my nipples with his black nails while grabbing the other one with his. Looking at me he raised his mouth (and my nipple) then let it go with a pop. I couldn't hold in a light moan. His nails continued pinching and massaging my nipple as he kissed and sucked the other one. I closed my eyes and tried to hold back the sounds that were coming out of my mouth.

After a while he got on his way down to my belly, kissing it smoothly and caressing it with his lips. He rested his chin on my bellybutton and looked up at me.

"Shall I proceed, my Lord?"

I opened my eyes not knowing what to say or do. I gasped when I felt his nails scratching my sides. He gave me that smile of his, full of conviction, before licking my stomach.

"Just give me the order, my Lord." He whispered fervently against my skin.

"Do it, Sebastian."

He chuckled before going down and delicately starting to bite my thighs. He gripped his hand around my member and started to pump it slowly but firmly. I whimpered at his touch and held on tight to the sheets, clenching them so tightly my knuckles went white. He started to suck on my testicles, wetting it all over with his tongue. I wasn't able to hold my cries any longer and before long I was moaning softly.

Sebastian then took one of his fingers into his mouth, licking it sensually while looking at me. He did the same to other three fingers while pumping me a little faster. Suddenly his face was next to mine and he kissed me tenderly on the lips. I kissed him back, pulling on his bottom lip with my teeth before he was gone again.

My stomach tickled fiercely when I felt his lips and tongue circling the head of my member. His movements were precise yet gentle and calm. I felt one of his fingers entering me slowly and carefully. My breathing was getting heavier and my moans gradually louder. He went all the way down with his mouth at the same time he entered me with his finger. His head bobbed as he tightened his lips around me, swirling his tongue all the while.

The pleasure was indescribable. My hair was getting damp with sweat as Sebastian kept moving his finger. His second finger skillfully found its way in and although it felt strange I didn't complain except for a few whimpers. He took his mouth off my member for a brief period of time so he could speak.

"Is this acceptable, Bocchan?" His voice was hoarse, his hand still pumping me while his fingers started to stretch me. It was in fact hurting me, but I didn't want him to know that.

All of a sudden a wave of bliss drowned my senses as his fingers reached something in me. I cried out loudly trying, in vain, to focus on Sebastian's eyes again.

It was pretty odd how all of this was familiar but at the same time so different. Back then when… I tried not to panic with all the flashbacks, opening my eyes, facing the craving in Sebastian's features. Sebastian. My savior.

This was very different than back then.

"Ye-yeah, it's fine." I wasn't able to say anything more since Sebastian kept rubbing his fingers, a little more gently, against that spot.

He moved his lips and tongue back to my member and I all I could hear was my moans and the storm, even though I was trying to keep it low so no one would hear us: that would be unacceptable. Sebastian inserted his third and fourth fingers patiently and pinned my hips firmly onto the sheets while sucking me hard. I held onto his shoulders, not sure if I was in pain or in pleasure; all I knew was it was all so very good. His hand was moving as fast as his mouth and I didn't have the time to tell him, to warn him in any way that I was about to explode. I thought I was going to collapse or something similar when I came; I'd never experienced something like that before. It was mind-blowing. I looked down and I saw my Sebastian licking his lips, satisfied, just like a cat who just got its share of cream.

Sebastian had removed his fingers at some point and now was licking my member slowly, all the way around till the drops of my semen had disappeared. He dropped soft kisses all the way up on my body, stopping on my cheek.

"Did you enjoy that, Bocchan?" He asked me whispering in my ear, biting my lobe and pulling gently on the piercing there.

I was still trying to catch my breath when I felt a sharp bite on my neck. I bit my bottom lip and moaned loudly, wrapping my arms around him, bringing him closer to me. I gave my answer by nodding my head while my hands wandered down his back. He was already kissing me deeply, but with composure. I moved my hands to the small of his back, scratching my nails gently and timidly against the flesh of his buttocks, under his trousers.

"Mhm, Bocchan. Shall we keep going or will you call it a night?"

The look in his eyes was pure lust as he scraped his teeth on my neck. Now that my breathing was almost back in its usual rhythm, I could think straight once again. I moved my hands gently caressing the skin just above his waistband of his pants with my fingers, till I'd reached the first button.

"No, we shall keep moving." I told with a firm tone, looking deeply in his eyes.

His expression showed me that it was everything he wanted to hear from me. He attacked my mouth and I responded with the same intensity. His fingers moved above mine, helping me to unbutton and then unzip his trousers.

It was so hard when I touched above the fabric. I helped him to take off his trousers as far as I could, when he stood up on his knees and kicked them off throwing them on the foot of the bed. I watched fascinated as he uncovered inch after inch of pale skin, firm muscles and that hard member I had felt earlier on my thigh.

So that was the naked form of the man, no, the demon, who always protected me. I was embarrassed to merely look at him, straddling my legs, scanning my body the way I was scanning his, stopping his inspection when his eyes met mine. His erection stood proudly in the air. Did I turn him on that much?

His hands slithered over the sheets in my direction, bypassing my sides while he lowered his body to mine. When he was close enough I reached for his torso, scratching my nails hard, without actually injuring him, only marking his skin with red lines. He leaned on me but I didn't even felt his weight. Suddenly he gripped the covers, that he had tossed away once, and threw them to the other side of the bed, it passed over us in a slow arc and covered both of us, leaving just our heads and shoulders out.

It was, in fact, a little scary for a moment. Everything went dark when he threw the covers above us – plus, I had Sebastian all over me. Even though I'd seen his eyes sparkle wild pink for a moment; I didn't panic thinking about how easily he could just eat my soul right there.

A loud crack in the fireplace made me jolt a little. He must have sensed what was going on because he started to purr next to my ear and gave me sweet kisses on my cheek, trying to make me relax. He held me gently and I slowly wrapped my arms around him again.

Slowly he found his way to my mouth and kissed me, eagerly and passionate. I fisted his my hands with in his hair, sliding my other hand over his back while he carefully lifted one of my legs, holding the back of my thigh and bending my knee so I could curl my leg around his back, my foot resting right above his buttocks. My heart was racing rapidly; I was hoping for him not to notice how nervous I was even though every time he kissed me, I'd somehow went dizzy and my jitters partly faded away.

He jerked himself a few times so his precum would spread around his member and next thing I felt was his throbbing erection brushing my entrance. I kissed him deeply and he always responded when the intensity of our kisses changed.

He slipped his tongue inside my mouth, and the head entered me slowly. It definitely felt weird, but not entirely bad. He took hold of my hip and gently tried to fill me up with his member, moving very slowly, as he did not want to harm me. I closed my eyes tight and whimpered on his mouth, breaking our kiss.

He wasn't yet half-way in and I thought I was going to split in two. It hurt now; the pain was excruciating. I held him with my legs around his waist, clenching around him with all my strength, scratching hard on his back while fragile whimpers left my lips.

"S-Sebastian… It hurts…"

"You'll get used to it, Bocchan." He kissed my neck tenderly and brushed his fingers on the head of my erection, making me moan a little louder, from both pleasure and pain.

When he was seated fully inside me I had tears in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. He stopped his movements so he could massage my member and kiss me sweetly on the neck, cheeks and mouth.

Even though it was hurting like hell, he was going slowly while caressing my skin and kissing gently my lips, trying to ease my pain.

I thought it would be so much worse… It wasn't supposed to feel this good.

Soon I was emitting light moans. He pinched one of my nipples and sped up his pace on my member. I moaned louder, unconsciously moving my hips. I whimpered when I felt pain again, but it was different now. Much of the pain had diminished.

"It might hurt a little in the beginning, Bocchan, but you'll like it in the end."

He slid his arms around my back, holding and gripping me from behind my shoulders. I held him tightly, trying to relax at the same time. He circulated my lips with his tongue before kissing me gently. When I started to kiss him back enthusiastically, he started the movements of his hips, nice and slow. He gently pushed in and out, slightly, gradually taking it almost all the way out before coming all in again, thrusting his hips into mine.

It burnt for a while; I couldn't even kiss him properly anymore. I whimpered softly in his ear, still scratching his back. He kissed my ear lobe and bit it gently while caressing my shoulders. I was impressed that he was even panting softly.

"Forgive me, Bocchan, for causing you pain. I… you will like it very soon."

"It's okay, Sebastia-ahhn… It's not… hurting me at all."

He chuckled a little breathlessly but only answered by sealing a kiss on my lips. I could tell he wanted to go faster, but was holding back because, in fact, I was in pain. I tried to move my own hips to match Sebastian's pace, imitating his movements from earlier.

He raised himself up a little, creating a gap between our chests and supported himself with his elbows, still holding me. His hair was brushing across my cheeks while he looked down at me and picked his pace, moving his hips a little differently, when suddenly I felt that same unutterable pleasure. I closed my eyes slowly while moaning with the new sensation.

Sebastian kept doing the same thing over and over again, hitting that zone in a short period of time each time he came back to me. I opened my eyes at some point and my hands moved all over his body, feeling his toned muscles and scratching him with my nails. I couldn't help it anymore; I just let my moans fill my entire chamber.

"Do you like it like this, Bocchan?" He whispered seductively in my ear.

"Ye-yes…" I lifted myself up a little, trying not to fall on my back again due his fast movement so I could bite his neck. "Bu-ut-… I-I want it ro-ugh".

Sebastian arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bocchan."

"You won't. This… Ah… This is an order."

"Yes, my Lord."

The word rung dangerous in my mind and only after a few seconds I realized what I said. And I started to regret it – dearly.

He held my wrists against the pillows and arched his back a little more. His eyes sparkled pink then moved closer to me with a grin on his face after emitting a growl before biting my chin teasingly and starting to move hard inside of me.

The moment he growled I jumped in surprise. All lights, coming both from the candelabrum and the fireplace, suddenly vanished. I heard the ashes from the fireplace spreading towards the floor. The chamber was engulfed in darkness; all I could see were Sebastian's sparkling eyes.

His hips reached an inhuman speed, making my eyes roll up in my head with pleasure. I wasn't scared anymore; I was in fact furiously kissing him when not groaning loudly.

"Harder, Sebastian."

He kneeled grabbing my hips with both hands and started the maddest pumping movement with his hips, pulling my body into his. I didn't think he was holding back his strength too much anymore because my hips were starting to burn. I couldn't even think straight, all I could do was cry out with all the pleasure he was providing me with.

"S-S-Sebastian!"

He moved his hands to hold tight on my thighs, lifting them and biting the side of my calf, thrusting into me harder. He was painting heavily, driving me mad.

"Mhmmm... Aaaah! Sebastian, you…you're a-a-amazing!"

In a fraction of second he was leaning against me, our skin sliding together, slick with sweat. He crossed my legs on his back once again, without changing his pace.

"Unng… Bocchan… So good…" He panted next to my ear, moving his lips to mine and kissing me deeply, with barely contained urgency. I tried to keep up with the kiss but I wasn't able to hold back the sounds escaping from my lips.

I was attempting to keep my sounds a little muffled, by moaning around his mouth, when I felt that madly delicious sensation taking over my stomach. Before I knew it, it had spread past my gut, over his abdomen and my chest. Once again I couldn't breathe properly so Sebastian moved his lips tenderly to my cheek, neck and stopped on my shoulder.

He extracted himself from me and stood on his knees, still hard as rock, and turned me around carefully. He pulled my backside up in the air and pushed back in me. I screamed momentarily and pulled myself up to all fours, ready for another round.

Immediately he started his harsh pace. He was moving so fast, every time hitting that spot that made me see stars every time. I was hardening again and that position we were that moment gave me more confidence to thrust back against his movements. I bit my bottom lip trying to contain my moans, but it was all in vain.

I lowered my hand to my member and started to pump with disregard to any rhythm that Sebastian imposed, I just needed to touch. His thrusts turned wilder than before – I didn't even think that was possible – then he lowered his lips to my ear.

"Bocchan… I can do this all night, no stopping… You don't need to rush it."

I responded with a moan. I let my member go and fisted my hand in the pillows, curving my spine.

"Don't… Aah… Don't be so… Annnnnnnng… Greedy, S-Sebas-tian."

He cupped me with his body and thrust as hard as he could. My body was on fire and wherever he touched me it became an explosion of pure pleasure. He started to suck on my neck hungrily and I threw my head back when I felt my third orgasm coming. I yelled out loud when I felt it shooting out of my member, and then again when I felt Sebastian coming inside me.

I was covered in sweat and when my body fell to the mattress I could feel my semen spread over the sheets beneath me. Sebastian removed himself from me and lay by my side, holding me gently in his strong arms.

The rain was still pouring outside, its sounds mixing with our gasps. Sebastian's eyes were back to crimson; as I had notice after a flash of lightening. He was panting, sweaty and flushed, but not even compared to me. I was watching him, trying to catch my breath, my arms around his neck. He kissed me softly on the lips and tangled his fingers in my hair, holding me possessively in his arms.

Simply like that, we fell asleep.

...

When I opened my eyes it was still dark outside – the rain was stronger than ever. Sebastian was still holding me so tight that I couldn't escape even if I'd wanted to. I just needed to stretch my neck a little to place a kiss on his neck. I started to lick at the same region, scraping lightly with my teeth.

"Mmmhm" I felt his hands slowly sliding on my back. "You should be sleeping, my Lord."

"Shut up." I crawled on top of him, making him lie on his back on the sheets. I leaned forward reaching for his lips and closing my eyes. He held the nape of my neck and my thigh, keeping me close to him, both of us kissing each other passionately and soon we were rocking our hips to meet each other's.

...

The dark clouds were being covered by the mist of dawn. From afar, the sounds of early birds were reaching up to those who were waking up or, in our case, those who'd stayed up all night.

"Ah… Ah… Ah… Unnnnn-nnnnnggg… More, Sebastian! A-A-Aaaang…!"

"Uunng! Ah… Bocchan…"

I lay on my back and Sebastian on his side, looking at me and holding me with his arm. I was breathing heavily, trying once again not to have an asthma attack after my seventh… eighth… I couldn't recall the number of orgasms anymore after spending night and morning with Sebastian inside of me.

He kissed my cheek and I turned my head to kiss his lips for an instant. We were both gazing at each other intensely. I flipped onto my side so I could rest my hands on his chest, hiding my face on his sweaty but still fragrant smelling neck and closing my eyes.

"Should I prepare your morning tea, my Lord?"

"It's bedtime now, Sebastian." I said lazily. "I'll take it when I wake up. Just… stay with me." I murmured before falling asleep.

"Yes, my Lord."

\- The End –


End file.
